Talk:Nova Avalon
Nova emerged from the eternal thick shadows which lurked in the black night, her eyes emitting a dense golden light, tiny zaps of lightning crackled near her sharp mystic eyes, her pupils becoming a thin slit. She a few short steps forward, her long scarlet cape draping along the moonlit ground, Nova slowly lifted her head revealing her golden slit eyes which burnt with everlasting rage and fury, the zaps of lightning near her eyes growing fiercer. Elemental fire bursted out of her body, enveloping her entire form, the flames a untamable beast which roared on forever. Her cape was not draping along the ground anymore but was flapping steadily in the whispering wind, the viridian grass around her danced in the growing wind. In a flash she seemed to be equipped in... platinuim armour, though it disappeared in a split second. Her cape carried on flapping, faster this time. The stars shone in the black sky of the powerful night, the crescent moon releasing it's brilliant silver light onto the land. Nova lowered her head again, she slid on her black hood, only her mouth showed, her mouth... grinning sinisterely, red blood dripping from the corners of her pink lips. "Ak ignis hindero." She chanted in a quiet voice, a flash of pure darkness bloomed in the starry sky, a tunnel of sinister, dark energy shot down from the sky at lightning speed, among the smoke where the dark tunnel had been seen were a pair of crimson bloody eyes, the mighty Dragon God of Destruction and Darkness rose from the enormous crater which the tunnel had created. The beast was of an unimaginable size, it's glossy black scales glimmered in the silver moonlight, the ferocious dragon let out a sky-splitting roar, a crack nearly ripping open the hole of reality. Dark smoke flared from the beast's large nostrils, it's horns twenty times the size of thirty dragon kings. A small flames came rushing from a distance, the flames appeared to be one of Shadowmere's blazing hooves, the trusty horse (not actually a horse, only in disguise) came speeding towards his master, Nova. Shadowmere leaped into the air, neighing with nobility, the dark horse transformed into it's true self - a shadow phoenix. Nova lifted her head once again, her eyes filled with immense bloodlust, "Ready?" she let out a brief chuckle then suddenly stayed silent.- ~Nova Avalon "Whenever you are." Blight just stood there watching, having no need for a flashy entrance. Then he started to walk towards them slowly as gusts of black wind began blowing in the opposite of the normal wind, small shards of rock moving within the winds.~Blight Mortalis ((This fight is only proving that I do not godmod, meaning I'm not gonna die, it's just a test.)) -Nova unsheathed her curved duel blades which were equipped on her back, she twirled the gleaming blades, she launched forward, both blades held in the air, "Ik Magnu!" the blades were instantly enveloped by red boiling magma. Nova plunged the blades in Blight's shoulder in mid-air, as she landed she spun once and released a forceful strong kick towards her opponent's stomach, the blades hurling out, the scarlet blood spraying into Nova's grinning pale face, the magma had burnt the wounds on his shoulder, deepening them, Nova stood back and and grunted.- ~Nova Avalon Blight turns his head towards a blade, biting down on the magma and pulling it from the blade before swallowing it. Then he slid back some from the kick and clapped twice as a bolts of lighting shot down at her. ((Wonder how you just bite down on the magma just like that and how you can summon lightning, Carter.))Nova clicked her teeth, a new form of magma enveloped the blade. As the lightning shot down she merely grinned, the lightning had not affected Nova since she could control the element. She took a step back and held out her left hand, her fingers curving, a scarlet orb materialised in her cupped hand, golden lightning enveloping the fiery orb, as the elemental ball grew larger Nova's fingers were gradually uncurving. Then shards of icicle-like white ice spun around the orb at tremendous speed, she then released the orb, the elemental ball blasting towards Blight at the speed of light, yet faster. The shards instantly stop spinning and injected themselves into Nova's opponenet's flesh, the orb reaching Blight less then a yolosecond, the lightning turning into the shape of vine and wrapping itself around Blight, electrocuting him and the flames unleashing it's raging fury, scorching him and setting him alight. ~Nova Avalon ((I have Earth, Fire, Water, Wind* and Lighting Godslayer magic, meaning I can eat the those elements and command them.)) Blight blinked as a whirlwind of blackened wind forms around me, catching the icicles before throwing them back. Then he steps out of the swirl of wind, putting hand out just as the fireball reaches him,bringing hand down onto it, making it disapper as it hits the ground. As the lighting snaked it's way towards him, kicked it up and caught it with his teeth, devouring it. "Thanks for the snack." ~Blight Mortalis ((Wander how you can prevent my ice shard attack with the wind thingy which you don't even control. Your lucky that people don't critize you.)) Nova grunted, seeing that her attacks failed she decided to try something else, then a smirk spread across her face, a smirk not to forget... Nova aimed her Arcane Destroyer at her opponent, the large shotgun charging a ball of void mixed darkness, the textureless ball blasted towards Blight, he is going to prevent the attack ''- somehow'', she grinned. The powerful ball altered it's form into a large hole of void with a purple ominous borealis aura swirling around the hole, 'the hole sucked Blight into the void abyss like a magnet, the darkness engulfing him as he disappeared in the abyss of void. '~Nova Avalon ((Still using my void element wrong)) ((Oh whoops forgot to say wind. Also I am not Wander.)) Blight raised his hands as he slid towards the void being I cased with several layers of rock and metal, then lowers hands as it is taken deep within the earth. He then straightened up as Nova becomes incased within a tornado of black wind. ~Blight Mortalis ((I wonder how you control rock and metal.)) Nova grunted once again, chuckling at his useless attempt to trap her in the black tornado. Nova quickly summoned a fire tornado which immediately engulfed the black tornado, and replacing it with the element of fire. Nova floated gently to the ground, another thought coming into her mind. She just lamely summoned tiny balls of fire blasting towards her opponent. ~Nova Avalon ((Earth Godslayer magic, metals are a mineral/rock.)) He watched the fire sphere move towards him for a moment then he walked forwards, as the storm above drops heavy rain, killing all the fire around.~Blight Mortalis ((I know-Didn't want to use my 'true' self in this RP but whatever, only usin' a bit - if you know what I mean, hehe. And this is a fight just to prove I don't godmod, just a test, no death. Waits for a predictable reply.)) Nova merely chuckled as her puny balls of scarlet fire were distuingished by the heavy rain. ''Fool. ''Nova's eyes emitted a bright golden once again, zaps of high-voltage lightning enveloping her entire body. ''ENOUGH! ''Nova yelled in a demonic voice in her own mind, two horns sprouted out her forehead, her pupils becoming slit, her golden glowing eyes intensifying. She held out a reddened hand, unleashing a tremendous amount of powerful elemental light, shooting towards Blight, faster then the speed of light, blinding him as it approached so he could not prevent anything at all then striking him, as the orb of pure piercing light came in contact with his skin there was a gigantic explosion which lasted one minute, the explosion seemed to spread in a large golden white dome, spreading as if it were a dangerous virus. The explosion shredding his skin and ripping his limbs apart ~Nova Avalon Blight seemed unfazed by the change. "I have seen scarier...." He waved hands forward, winds of black, holding her back then he took off his necklace and threw it. The glowing crystal coming in contact with the light orb and absorbing it before exploding. Eyes begin to rapid change color as the temperature drops and snow begins to fall. "If we are going to be using some full power...I might as well control the rest of the elements..Fire,Ice,Earth,Wind,Lighting,Dragon,Light,Shadow and Celestial. I feel bad you, making me have to do this. Prepare to fight the Monster of the elements. The human Alatreon!" ((Now I know how if feels when people RP with me, might as well leave this fight.)) ((Finally realizing some things? Good. Good. But once again you are a coward and leave before you can be beat. If you would notice some things you could easily win.)) ((You judge to quickly, Vincent. I found that pathetic.)) ((I have good reason to be judge. Also I find it pathetic that you leave before you can be beat.)) ((For a reason. Idiot.)) ((Then state your reason.)) ((It's obvious.)) ((Because you don't want to fight Blight since he has alot of magical power. And you realize how it is to rp agaisnt someone that is op but you choose to not to try and change yourself.)) ((You don't have room to correct people.)) ((Makes no sense)) ((Nevermind, you appearently can't understand anything. But are you gonna fight or not?)) (You might as well since it is a sparring match and besides I doubt you will die.)) ((You are annoying. And no.)) Apparently* You're mistaken, I understand how to read a book, and more stuff. I was referring to roleplay. But you have been killed twice so have fun being dead. Faron did a one-hit kill, meaning I'm not dead. And what do you mean by twice. I'm not talking to you anymore, you're irritating. Idiot. And you don't do the same? And you can kill someone with one hit if you do it right. I'm not doing the same, idiot. *She held out a reddened hand, unleashing a tremendous amount of powerful elemental light, shooting towards Blight, faster then the speed of light, blinding him as it approached so he could not prevent anything at all then striking him, as the orb of pure piercing light came in contact with his skin there was a gigantic explosion which lasted one minute, the explosion seemed to spread in a large golden white dome, spreading as if it were a dangerous virus. The explosion shredding his skin and ripping his limbs apart * You were gonna prevent it -somehow- anyway.